


Love, Actually

by ragingrainbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry sighs in frustration and sits up so Nick can see his face. He has this intent look, the one he only gets when he’s talking about something he thinks is </i>important<i>. Nick just wishes he could be a little clearer with what this important thing is.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Actually

“I feel like this isn’t fair to you,” Harry blurts one evening while they are cuddled on the sofa in front of a film. 

Nick hesitates for a moment before answering, confused. 

“I know we’ve watched Love Actually a hundred times before, but I really don’t mind.”

He can practically feel Harry rolling his eyes. 

“We have _not_. Maybe, like, twice. But I mean this. Us.” 

“Huh.”

Nick’s more than confused now. For a fleeting moment he thinks Harry is breaking up with him, but they just had pretty spectacular sex earlier so that makes no sense. 

“Are you having me on, Styles?”

Harry sighs in frustration and sits up so Nick can see his face. He has this intent look, the one he only gets when he’s talking about something he thinks is _important_. Nick just wishes he could be a little clearer with what this important thing is. 

“No. I mean, you were out, right? And now you are... well, not you, but we. We’re not. Out.”

Nick studies Harry for a moment. He’s known something was on Harry’s mind since he came back from jetting around the world, but he doesn’t really understand where Harry is getting this from.

“You know I don’t mind. It’s so worth it. I love you.”

Harry huffs, and that really is not a standard response to declarations of love, Nick's pretty sure. 

“Hey, Harry. What’s up, love?” Nick catches one of Harry’s hands in his own, laces their fingers together. He really should have made Harry talk when he got back, he thinks. He had even made a half-hearted attempt, but Harry had been tired and just home and _happy to see him_.

Harry shrugs, as if he’s being stupid, so Nick squeezes his hand to reassure him that he’s not. 

“I’m just sick of pretending I’m single when the other lads can talk about their girlfriends. Sometimes I just really want to tell everyone how much I love you. Let everyone know how amazing you are.”

So this wasn’t really about Nick at all, then. He rubs his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand.

“I want to tell everyone how amazing you are too but-” 

He’s interrupted by a bark of laughter from Harry, which really doesn’t seem appropriate at that moment. 

“I’m pretty sure everyone who listens to your show knows how amazing I am,” Harry laughs breathlessly, burying his face against Nick’s shoulder. 

And yeah, point, Nick supposes. 

“My _people_ ,” Harry says when he gets his giggles under control, “they keep telling me to get you to quit it. Everyone and their grandmother probably knows you love me.” 

Nick smiles sheepishly when Harry pulls back to look at him. Harry’s smiling too now, proper dimpled smile, and it makes Nick loose tension he hadn’t even realised he was carrying.

“I don’t recall you ever telling me that before,” Nick protests. 

“No,” Harry says, his smile growing fond. “Don’t want you to stop. I like hearing you talk about me.”

“Narcissist,” Nick accuses, too fondly for it to have any bite. 

Harry kisses him then, while Mark is professing his love for Juliet on the screen. Nick’s pretty sure he lost track of this conversation somewhere, that there’s more that should have been said. But he figures that they can worry about that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> When I dive into new fandoms, I like to write little snippets, exploring the characters and their relationships. Most of the time, they aren't coherent enough to share, but I really liked this one so I wanted to share it. ^^


End file.
